


Alone Together With You

by KingofShadows



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Boats and Ships, Bromance, M/M, Penguins, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofShadows/pseuds/KingofShadows
Summary: After the events of Descendants 3, Jay and Gil make good on their promise to travel the world in search of jungles, icebergs and general adventure. But what happens when their bromance takes a turn into something more?





	1. Cold Comfort

“I still can't believe that I got to see actual penguins!” Gil shouted excitedly as he and Jay made the snowy trek back to their ship. “Are you sure I can't keep one? I promise to feed it... and take it for walks every day.”

Jay chuckled lightly at Gil's question. “Dude, remember what I said when you asked the first time? Penguins need to live here where it's nice and cold, not back in Auradon where it's warm almost all year.”

“I know, I know. I've just never seen anything as cute as those baby penguins.” 

Jay swung an arm around Gil's shoulder and pulled him in close. “They were pretty cute, I can't lie. But you said the same thing about the baby orangutans. Oh, and the baby elephants, too.”

“Yeah, I forgot about them,” Gil said with a smile. “They have such long, funny noses. Maybe we can stop back on the way home. That Mowgli guy said we're welcome back any time.”

“Hehe, maybe someday soon we can go back. There are plenty more jungles to explore besides that one. There's just so much more of the world to see and I wanna see it all.”

“Then where do we go from here?” Gil asked.

“We can go anywhere we want,” Jay said with a shiver. “But my vote is for someplace warm. I wasn't built for the cold.”

“Hey, maybe we should go see where you're from,” Gil said. “Well, not you because you're from the Island, but like the place your dad lived before he was banished.”

“You mean Agrabah?” 

“Yeah! Lets go there! I've never seen one of those places... I forget what you call it...” he looked at Jay confused. “You know, it's like a beach with no ocean...?”

“The... desert?” Jay asked arching an eyebrow.

“Hehe, yeah that's what it's called! The desert. Have you ever been there?”

“Nope. I've just seen the pictures my dad and aunt had with them on the Island,” Jay answered as he recalled the memory. “It would be kinda fun to see where they came from.”

“Next stop Agrabah!” Gil shouted, pointing to the horizon dramatically.

The two laughed as they walked over the snowy bank that would lead them back to the small fishing village where their boat, The Enchantress, was docked. It wasn't their boat per se, King Ben had only loaned it to them from his family's personal fleet as a favor for helping to save Auradon. But for the past six weeks, it had been a substitute home for both Jay and Gil as they traveled the world outside of the Island. It had everything they needed: a spacious galley and living quarters, a plush bedroom with attached bathroom, and large storage area filled with dried and canned food and other sundries in case of an emergency.

Jay, who was never much of a worrier, was only slightly nervous about taking the boat – it did technically belong to the King of Auradon, after all. Of course he had nothing to worry about because even though he knew little about operating a ship, Gil was an expert sailor and knew exactly how to handle the boat. Jay only had to follow a few simple orders on occasion otherwise he just had to stand back and watch his friend work. His years as a pirate under Uma and Harry had given Gil all of the training he needed to not only pilot the vessel but to chart their course, too. Gil truly was at home on the sea, and Jay was becoming quite accustomed to it, too.

The sun was low on the horizon by the time they wandered into the village; the clear, bright blue sky was already fading into pink and orange hues. Smoke was rising from the chimneys of several small buildings as the cold of night began to creep into the town behind them. Though strangers, a few the villagers waved as they walked past and they stopped to chat with a few of the local children still out playing. They had become quite popular among the locals when they shared some of their stockpile of fruit they had brought with them from their jungle adventures. They even traded some of it for the warm fur parkas they now wore. Despite the cold and snow, everyone seemed happy with the simple life of their fishing village.

Once they had returned to The Enchantress, Gil began preparing the ship to set sail at first light and Jay headed below deck where it was warmer, if only slightly. He immediately shrugged off his fur parka, dropped into a chair and kicked off his boots. Trudging through miles of ankle deep snow had been an unexpected workout and his feet were killing him. And even for someone as agile as Jay, trying to keep his balance on the slick, hard-packed ice was tricky. He had a few bruises to prove that point.

The hatch swung open and Gil all but ran down the stairs after he locked the door behind him. Jay shivered again at the cool night air that followed Gil into the tiny quarters. As much as he was enjoying the sights of the arctic, he would definitely not be missing the cold.

“Everything is ready for tomorrow morning,” Gil said as he dropped his parka by the door, his face pink from the cold. “We can set sail at first light, so we should probably get some sleep.”

“Sleep already? It's still early,” Jay said peering out the porthole beside him. The pink and orange of the evening sky were just beginning to vanish below the horizon.

“Well, you can stay up if you want, but I'm beat. And if we're gonna start out early tomorrow, then I need to get some shut-eye now.” Gil yawned and stretched out his arms. 

“Yeah, you should definitely get some sleep. I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel and crashing Ben's boat,” Jay said with a chuckle.

“It's called the helm,” Gil said, correcting Jay, before he too started laughing. “Well, g'night, dude,” he called as he wandered into the bedroom and slid the door closed behind him.

Jay slipped lower into his seat. Maybe he should just go to bed. His body was exhausted from the cold and exertion, but his brain was still wide awake. He considered logging onto his laptop to check the Tourney scores, but there would definitely not be any wi-fi out here in the arctic. Instead, he let his mind wander over the events of the past few weeks. Every day was a new adventure and he got to share them all with his new friend, Gil.

It seemed strange, but growing up on the Island, Jay had only encountered Gil a handful of times. He tended to avoid the docks where Gil and his pirate friends hung out, mostly because of the rivalry between Uma and Mal. If anything, he had more dealings with Gil's older brothers, the twins: Gaston Jr. and Gaston III (known by most of the Island as Junior and Trip). They were angry thugs just like their dad but good customers as they often had money (money they'd bullied out of younger, weaker kids) to spend in his Jafar's shop. And until recently, Jay had never even considered Gil to be anything other than a dumb pile of muscles like the rest of his family. But recent events proved he was so much more than that. 

Jay sat up in the chair and stretched out his cramped limbs. If he was just going to lay around and reminisce then he might as well get into bed where at least he could stretch out and keep warm under the mountain of blankets. He unzipped his leather vest and folded it neatly over the arm of the chair. Then he picked up his boots and sat them in the corner next to Gil's and hung both of their parkas on the peghooks by the stairs. He clicked off the lights and, as quietly as possible, slid open the door into the bedroom.

In the darkness of the room, Jay could just barely make out the shape of his friend hidden under the pile of blankets. The sound of Gil's gentle breathing told Jay that his friend was already fast asleep. Jay unbuckled his belt and slipped his leather pants off folding them before dropping them onto a small stool in the corner. In just his long-sleeved tee, boxer briefs and socks, he became acutely aware of the coolness of the cabin and hurriedly climbed under the covers.

It seemed strange that first night when Jay realized there was only a single bed on the boat that they would have to share. Gil offered to sleep out on the sofa, but Jay shot down that idea. It was a large, queen-sized bed, with plenty of room for two. There was no reason for Gil to be uncomfortable the entire trip just because Jay wasn't use to sharing a bed. Of course, Gil was use to “sharing” a bed with his older twin brothers (sharing meant he was crammed into the corner next to the wall) so it didn't bother him in the least. And after that first night, it didn't seem that strange to Jay, either.

“Hehe, penguins,” Gil mumbled in his sleep. 

Jay grinned. Even asleep he was still thinking about penguins. Occasionally, Gil talked in his sleep (more like muttered incoherent sentences, actually). He was such an open person, even in his dreams he couldn't hide what he was thinking and feeling. It was refreshing after the years of lies and deception he'd grown accustomed to as “normal” life on the Island. It was one of the things he loved most about his new friend.

Gil groaned and twisted in his sleep, his thick arm swinging across Jay's chest. This was also something that happened on occasion. Gil was apparently a very active sleeper when given the space. Many a morning when Jay woke up before him – which was rare – he would find himself tangled in Gil's muscular limbs. But tonight was different. After a few moments, the rest of Gil's body followed his arm across the mattress and hugged close to Jay. His head found the nape of Jay's neck, his chin resting on his shoulder the two of them fitting together like missing puzzle pieces.

“Mmmm, Harry,” Gil moaned out in his sleep.

Jay swallowed hard. Was Gil dreaming about his friend Harry Hook? He'd often wondered if Harry and Gil were more than friends. After all, Harry was a notorious flirt with both genders, so it wouldn't surprise him if Harry was attracted to the handsome Gil, as well. It was something that Harry and Jay had in common. In all of their discussions over the past few weeks, the pair had discussed everything but sex and relationships. It seemed to be the one subject neither of them wanted to broach.

Gil mumbled something into Jay's neck which sounded very similar to: “You smell like Jay.” Jay was frozen, eyes wide open and staring through the blackness to the ceiling overhead. And then he felt it. The increasing firmness of Gil's cock hardening against his left thigh. Was Gil having a sex dream about Harry? Or even, possibly, Jay himself? The thought was enough to cause his own dick to harden.

The cabin suddenly felt very hot, hotter than it had even in the jungle. Jay was torn. Should he wake his friend (causing both of them a great deal of embarrassment) or maybe just leave and sleep on the sofa (it's far too cold for that) or let it continue and see what happens (it's just a dream after all)? Before he could decide, Fate seemed to have decided for him. Very gently, so gently that he almost didn't notice, Gil started to grin his hard dick against the Jay's thigh.

“Mmmm, Jay,” Gil moaned out, leaving no doubt whom he was dreaming about. His arm pulled tighter against Jay's chest, holding him closer still.

Though one arm was trapped between himself and Gil's bulky frame, Jay reached down with his free hand to adjust his hard cock in his tight boxer briefs. He stroked his dick a few times before returning it to its normal position along his left hip. He had to stop, it had been too long since his last wank session and he was on the verge of cumming already. Instead he traced his fingers lightly up Gil's bare side and ran his hand gently over the thick, muscular limb laying on his chest. The skin was soft and warm belying the hard muscle underneath. Jay buried his nose in Gil's thick blond locks. He smelled like the fancy floral shampoo they found in the ship's shower mixed with a bit of Gil's own musk from sweating inside the heavy parka all day.

Gil moaned again, almost whimpering as if in pain. His fingers tightened against Jay's chest, then he felt the sizable dick pulse against his thigh as his friend shot a rather large load of cum through his briefs and onto this thigh. Without even touching himself, Jay also began to cum filling his boxer briefs with a hefty load that he was sure leaked through to the blankets covering them.

Sated, Gil's breathing returned to normal and his grip on Jay's body loosened slightly, though he still hugged his friend close. Jay was still in shock over the events of the last few minutes. His mind wandered over the possible scenarios of what could happen next once things were revealed in the light of morning. But for now he was enjoying Gil's warm body holding him close and he soon fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the boat, a satisfied smile on his face.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn breaks... and so does Gil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is in a weird place right now. People are dying, panicking, cut off from family and friends... the world is in chaos. I hope this chapter can brighten someone's day; maybe make them smile, or cry (happy tears), or feel something other than scared and alone even if it's just for a moment. To quote a different Disney movie, "We're all in this together." Here's my contribution to making the world a little brighter in a dark time. Enjoy.

Jay's eyes cracked open slowly. He couldn't discern the time, but it was still dark possibly only a few hours since he'd fallen asleep. He was pleased to find that Gil was still cuddled close to him, though much more gently than he had been earlier. As much as he hated to move, Jay really had to pee so he gently pulled away from Gil's grasp and eased out out of bed. The cold air hit him as soon as he emerged from the pile of blankets and his urge to go had increased dramatically.

He tiptoed the few steps to the en suite bathroom and quietly slid the door closed before slightly brightening the lights with the dimmer switch. Jay tried to reach into the fly of his boxer briefs and in his half-awakened state was briefly confused by the difficulty he was having. The massive cumload he'd shot into his briefs a few hours prior had dried and sealed them shut. Eager to take a leak, he peeled the band away from his waist only to find he was glued into his briefs from every angle. He'd been a fool to fall asleep and not change into a fresh pair and now he'd have to suffer a bit of pain from his pleasure. It would be just like removing a bandage, he'd have to do it quickly in one yank and get it over with.

Jay took a deep breath and held it then yanked down his briefs in one go. He muffled a scream as his cock broke free of the adhesion. He could feel his eyes watering a bit at the sides. After a few seconds the brief pain was replaced by the urgent need to pee and he let loose with a long, heavy stream into the bowl. 

When he was finished, he washed his hands then grabbed a wash cloth so he could clean up the remainder of the dried loads he and Gil had shot. He was a bit surprised at the wide patch Gil had oozed onto his thigh and could only imagine his friend would have the same problem as him in the morning. Once clean, he switched off the lights, grabbed the crusty, black boxer briefs from the floor and quietly opened the door. Thankfully, Gil seemed to be a deep sleeper and hadn't woken up during his absence. 

Jay dropped his underwear on top of his pants (he'd have to deal with them in the morning) and grabbed a fresh pair from his duffle bag under the bed. After putting everything away, he climbed back under the blankets into their warmth. He was slightly saddened to find that Gil had rolled onto his other side during his absence in the bathroom. Jay closed his eyes and tried to drift back into dreamland but missed the feel of his friend's body being so close. He turned his head and could see the mass of blond hair peeking out from under the covers.

“Maybe he'll roll over and cuddle up next to me again,” Jay thought, almost willing it to happen. But after several long minutes, it appeared that Gil had found another comfortable position for the night.

Jay let out a sigh and rolled onto his side facing Gil. Tentatively, he inched closer to his sleeping friend until there were only a few inches between them. He was so close, that Jay could feel the heat from his body across the small gap. Slowly and cautiously he slide his arm to Gil's side. He could feel the warmth and softness of his bare skin against his hand. Jays fingers slid across his tight stomach, lightly tracing the abs as he went. Again, Fate seemed to choose the path for him because Gil snorted loudly and pushed his body back into Jay's with a satisfied sigh.

It was a different position from last time, but again Jay felt like they were two pieces that fit together perfectly. His long, lithe but toned body hugging Gil's broader and more defined body – opposites that still seemed to connect. Once again he couldn't help but smile as he drifted off to sleep.

****

A sudden lurch in the boat caused Jay to stir. His eyes opened to the sight of the dimly lit blue and gold bedroom; he could see through the porthole that the sun was well above the horizon already. Jay sat up and stretched out his long arms, noticing for the first time that he was alone in the room. Clearly the ship was moving so why hadn't Gil roused him to help set sail? 

After a quick stop in the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth, Jay decided to get dressed and head above deck to look for Gil. He grabbed his leather pants and began to pull them on but stopped halfway. He could've sworn that he'd tossed his cum crusted briefs on top of them last night, but now they were nowhere to be seen. He finished dressing then grabbed his boots and parka before heading up the stairs.

The early morning chill hit Jay's face causing him to shiver. Despite the cold, the view was fantastic: the sky was a clear, cloudless blue and the snow and ice covered coast glittered like diamonds in the sun. He even spotted a few penguins dancing along the ice and diving into the ocean to catch some breakfast. When they'd first arrived last week, the sky had been gray and overcast; very unwelcoming. He was glad that he got to see the arctic in its true beauty as his last memory of the area.

“Ahoy, first matey!” Gil shouted noticing his arrival.

“G'morning,” Jay answered turning to the helm. “Why didn't you wake me to help set sail this morning?”

Gil shrugged. “You looked like you needed the sleep,” he said mysteriously.

“Oh, okay... Thanks, I guess,” Jay said awkwardly. “Are you hungry? I could make us some breakfast?”

“Uh, you don't have to. I can grab something a bit later.”

“No, no problem at all,” Jay insisted. “If you're going to get up early and handle all of the prep and sailing the least I can do is make us breakfast.”

Jay disappeared below deck and Gil let out a sigh of relief. He could barely even look his friend in the eyes while they were talking. When Gil had woken up shortly before sunrise and found his briefs full of dried cum he'd been incredibly embarrassed. But then the saw Jay's used briefs laying atop his pants and realized that he must've shot such a huge load in his sleep that he covered Jay in his cum, too. He thought for sure that his friend would be mad and want to ditch him in the arctic (not that living with penguins could be that horrible) and never speak to him again (which would be very horrible). So he was quite surprised when Jay offered to make him breakfast.

It had only been a few minutes when Jay reemerged and handed Gil a steaming mug. “I thought you might like some hot chocolate,” he said, handing over the mug. “You know, something to warm you up a bit until the food's ready.”

“Uh, thanks, Jay,” he said with a forced smile. 

Jay waited awkwardly for a moment as if there was something more he had to say, but soon rushed off to the galley again.

“What are those white things floating in it? He wouldn't try to poison me, would he?” Gil thought. “I wonder what poison hot chocolate tastes like? Wait, what does regular hot chocolate taste like?”

Gil took a doubtful sip. It was hot and creamy and sweet like nothing he'd ever tasted before. He took a much larger gulp, burning his tongue a bit in the process. He could feel the warmth flowing through him like magic. If this drink was poisoned then what a way to go. Gil soon drained the entire mug with another few gulps and let out a satisfied hum.

“Hey, Gil,” he heard Jay call from the open doorway. “Find a place to park this thing and come eat before it gets cold.”

A few minutes later he walked into the pleasantly warm galley/living quarters. He dropped his parka on the chair by the door and walked over to the table. It was set with a two large bowls of steaming oatmeal covered in diced apples and cinnamon, a large platter of scrambled eggs and bacon strips and a bowl filled with assorted chopped fruits.

“Whoa, what a feast!” Gil said eyeing the spread of food filling the small table. He dropped onto the sofa/bench and grabbed his oatmeal and a spoon. He began shoveling oatmeal into his mouth like he'd never had anything so delicious before (wait, had he eaten anything this good before?) when he noticed that Jay was still standing and pacing slightly.

“You okay, Jay?” Gil asked nervously. Was this it? A big, fancy breakfast and then he gets booted off the boat onto an iceberg?

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just.. I'm trying to find the right words,” Jay stammered. 

Gil's eyes began to tear up. He jumped out of his seat so fast that he nearly toppled the table (despite it being bolted to the floor) and ran into the bedroom sliding the door shut behind him.

“Gil! Gil, what's wrong?” he heard Jay call after him through the door. 

He crawled under the mountain of blankets and curled into a ball sobbing. This was it, he was going to lose his new best friend. He was going to be left alone out here in the snow, rejected by Jay just like he was by his dad and brothers. And this time there was no Harry or Uma to comfort him and protect him.

He heard the door sliding open and the light, cautious steps of Jay heading toward the bed.

“Hey, Gil, are you under there?” Jay asked softly. He felt the weight of Jay's hand on top of the blankets and tried to pull himself deeper into the mattress. “You're freaking me out a bit, here. Would you say something?”

He felt Jay's hand leave him and a moment later, he felt the blankets lifting behind him and the weight of another body on the mattress beside him. Jay pulled up close and gingerly lay a hand on his arm causing him to flinch at the contact. His long deft fingers traced from his bicep up to his shoulder then down to his side where it snaked under his arm to wrap around his chest.

Gil was so confused by the act. Was Jay trying to get a good grip so that he could pull him off the bed and toss him overboard? His body tensed ready to fight back if he had to, even though it was the last thing he wanted. Instead, he felt the body behind him slide next to his, Jay's chest against his back and his head behind Gil's own breathing warm air onto his neck.

“Whatever's wrong, no matter what it is, I'm here for you, Gil.”

Gil stopped sobbing. His brain tried to wrap around the words and take in the racing heartbeat that he could feel thundering through the chest behind him and comprehend the strong arm wrapped tenderly around his chest and everything... everything seemed so wrong and yet so real and so right. Had they veered into Wonderland by mistake?

“You don't hate me? You're not gonna throw me off the boat?” Gil asked through a raspy, choked voice.

“What? No. No to both of those questions. Why do you think I would kick you off the boat? It's not like I know how to drive this thing,” Jay answered causing them both to chuckle. “But more importantly, why do you think I would hate you?”

“Well, it's just that when I woke up this morning I saw that I had, well... I had an accident while I was sleeping and got my... my stuff... all over you. I thought you'd be mad at me and not wanna be around me any more.”

“Ohhh,” Jay said, the pieces the clicking into place. “Well, I do wanna talk to you about last night, but I'm not mad. And I definitely do not hate you. But can we discuss this not covered by a thousand blankets? I think I'm slowly suffocating under here.”

Gil threw the blankets back and turned his head to the side as far he could to look at Jay hugging him from behind. It almost looked as if he had been crying, too.

“Can we eat while you talk? Because I'm not gonna lie, now that I know you don't hate me, I'm really, really hungry,” Gil said with a grin.

A few minutes later and they were both sat at the table eating the lukewarm breakfast Jay had prepared. Despite the temperature of their meal, Gil still seemed to enjoy everything and devoured most every scrap of food while Jay only picked and poked at his congealed oatmeal.

“You know, my dad said he use to eat like sixty eggs for breakfast every morning before he was moved to the Island,” Gil said around his own mouthful of scrambled eggs. 

“Gil,” Jay said softly. “We need to talk about last night.”

Gil stopped mid-chew and, with a mouth full of oatmeal, gurgled out an “okay.”

Jay sighed. He wasn't sure where to start, so he just began with what popped into his head first. “I like you, Gil. A lot. I like you as a friend, but I think I might also like you as more than a friend.”

Gil had swallowed his oatmeal but remained speechless. So Jay continued.

“Last night, you pulled close to me while you slept. At first, I think you thought I was Harry, but then I think you somehow realized it was me even though you were asleep. And it felt so right... so perfect.”

“Perfect?” Gil said with a small smile.

“And when I realized that thinking about me was making you, well... that I could make you so turned on. I mean, not all of the cum you saw on my briefs was from you.”

“Wow. So you think I'm handsome?” Gil said, a bit surprised, his cheeks pink from the compliment.

“Of course I do, Gil. You're one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. I mean, look at all those muscles! And those amazing eyes. That gorgeous smile.”

Gil turned and even deeper pink as he blushed at Jay's words. “I think you're beau- I mean, very handsome, too, Jay. Ever since that day you came back to the Island and fought with us, I've had a crush on you. Harry said it was silly, but I just think he was jealous.”

“Oh? Are you and Harry... are you guys dating or...” Jay asked confused.

“No, definitely not,” he answered with a bit of a laugh. “I mean, Harry and I have fooled around a bit, but he just likes the attention I give him. He said he 'doesn't do relationships,' whatever that means.”

Jay could understand. Back on the Island he was a bit of a heartbreaker, but that came with being a “bad boy.” He had loved and left many girls (and a few boys) after promising them whatever it took to get in bed. Not that he ever really did more than makeout or have a little “on top of clothes” action. He always wanted more but somehow knew there would be a right time and a right person.

Gil reached across the table and took Jay's hand in his own. Jay looked deep into those soulful eyes and knew instantly that this was the “more” he had been looking for. Slowly, they leaned across the table and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of the Descendants films and was planning to write a Harry/Gil story after the second film, but was too busy with my Coldfalsh fanfics. I'm glad I didn't because I love the idea of Jay and Gil as a couple even more. I'm aware there is also a book series and cartoons, but this is based on what I know of the characters from the movies adding and changing a few things to suit my style of writing.
> 
> Also, I don't own any of these characters, they are owned by Disney like everything else. I am just borrowing the concept of these characters to continue on where the story ended.


End file.
